


you pick me up and take me home again

by thefray



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bottom Harry, Fluff, Kid Fic, M/M, Smut, Top Louis, bus driver!harry, single dad!louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-16
Updated: 2015-04-16
Packaged: 2018-03-23 05:36:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3756367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thefray/pseuds/thefray
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry is a bus driver, Louis' son takes the bus everyday. It must be fate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	you pick me up and take me home again

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cuppalou](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cuppalou/gifts).



> title from: 400 lux by lorde
> 
> I'm gonna be honest i had no time to get this beta'd I'm trash sorry !!
> 
> i really loved this prompt so i hope y'all enjoy it !!

Its 7:17 a.m. on the morning of September first and Louis is feeling vaguely weepy. He’s walking hand in hand down the street to the bus stop with his son Oliver, who’s chattering aimlessly about a lady he saw at the park who has blue hair, dad, how is that even possible? Louis musters up a half-assed response about how one in a million people are born with blue hair, and can’t even focus long enough to admire his son’s gasp of awe because they’re almost at the bus stop and Louis thinks he’s about to be sick.

He knows he shouldn’t be so dramatic, but it’s his first and only child’s first day of school and he didn’t realize just how unequipped he was to deal with this until this exact moment and oh shit they’re approaching the bus stop now. They’ve still got eight minutes until the bus is scheduled to show up and Louis is kicking himself for allowing those extra eight minutes of anxiety.

He idly chats with Oliver, stealthily avoiding the topic of school, until he can see the big yellow bus making it’s way down the street. Louis kneels down and looks his son straight in the face, straight into his big, blue, innocent eyes. He feels tears brim his eyes as he adjusts his son’s coat, but immediately blinks them back because he promised himself he wouldn’t ever become that parent that cries on their child’s first day of school.

“Okay, Olli,” Louis says, smiling at his son with reassurance that he definitely doesn’t need. “It’s time for you to go to school now. I’ll be right here to pick you up when you get off the bus after school, but don’t hesitate to call me if you need to come home today, okay? If you’re feeling sick just make sure you-” Louis is cut off by his son throwing his arms around him.

“It will be okay, dad. You don’t have to worry about me, okay?” Oliver smiles up at his father, front tooth missing and eyes shining bright with excitement for his first day. Louis almost breaks down at the youthful glimmer and tenacity in his eyes.

“Okay bud, I promise I won’t worry, now give me another hug. I love you,” Louis says as he squishes his son in an air tight embrace.

“I love you too, dad,” Oliver responds, and then the big doors on the big yellow school bus are opening and somebody is stepping out.

“Good morning,” Louis hears. He looks up and is met with a sight that will last him a lifetime. Stood outside the bus, to the side of the little staircase, is an angel, a man literally bathing in heavenly light, and Louis is afraid he won’t be able to find the words to reply.

“Good morning, I’m Oliver Tomlinson, and I’m six,” Oliver replies before Louis has the chance.

The tall angel with the flowing hair and bright eyes bends down and smiles genuinely at Olli. “Nice to meet you,” he says as he sticks out a hand. “I’m Harry, and I’m gonna be your bus driver this year.”

Olli bothers to look apprehensive for a couple seconds before shaking Harry’s hand and saying, “It’s nice to meet you too.” He then proceeds to turn around and march straight into the belly of the beast, disappearing to find a seat in the bus.

Louis stares speechlessly, the reality of his son growing up, going to school, actually setting in, and he has completely no idea how to deal with it.

“First day?” Harry asks sympathetically.

“Yeah,” Louis replies, ever so eloquently, still staring listlessly at the open bus doors.

“Well,” Harry responds, taking a step toward Louis and breaking his line of intense focus, once again sticking his hand out in introduction. “I’m Harry Styles, and I’ll be chauffeuring your son around this year.”

It takes Louis a second longer than it should to gather his bearings and properly introduce himself to Harry, taking his hand in his own and saying, “I’m Louis Tomlinson, Olli’s dad, as you already saw. Sorry about the spacing out, I’ve never dealt with a first day before.”

Harry smiled easily and put his hands in his back pockets, shrugging understandingly and saying, “You wouldn’t believe how many first day meltdowns I have seen today, you’re nowhere near the worst of it, trust me.”

Louis smiled thankfully,forgetting to respond for a couple moments, just studying Harry, his pigeon toed feet, his long and beautiful legs clad in skin tight jeans, his muscular arms and chest through his tight t-shirt, and finally the devious smirk he’s wearing because he definitely just saw Louis checking him out. That’s when Louis panics.

“Well, I’ve really gotta go, work and that, it was a pleasure meeting you,” he rushes, stumbling over his words in an attepmt to seem casual.

“It was nice meeting you, Louis. I’ll see you again soon, hopefully,” Harry continues to smirk, but it’s seemingly a lost cause, because Louis is already speed-walking back down the street toward his home to get ready for work, and hopefully trick himself into thinking this whole morning, his son starting school and the ordeal with Harry alike, were just some cruel dream.

//

The next encounter with Harry comes in quite a similar fashion, and Louis almost convinces himself that he wasn’t hoping for this to happen. The big yellow school bus rolls leisurely down the street and Louis waits, half in excited anticipation and half in stomach-swirling nerves for Harry to emerge again.

If Louis had more time to think, he would perhaps ponder why he’s looking forward to seeing Harry so much, but as it happens, he doesn’t, and Harry is again emerging from the bus and smiling that gorgeous lopsided smile that Louis has already decided he loves.

Louis quickly diverts his attention to Olli, kneeling down and engulfing him in a hug, telling him he loves him and to have a wonderful day. Olli spits out a cookie cutter “love you too” and bolts into the bus, high-fiving Harry in the process.

Harry smiles after him, telling him to be careful when seated, and then turns back to Louis. “So we meet again, Louis.”

“It would appear so,” Louis grins, hoping that came off as cool and not rapidly-approaching-thirty dad.

“How is your first day syndrome feeling right about now?” Harry asks, eyes bright and a whisper of a smirk on his lips.

Louis laughs and pretends that he didn’t cry as soon as he got back from dropping Olli off at the bus station. “It’s feeling a bit better now. He talked my ear off the whole night about how much fun it was. I couldn’t find it in me to be upset.”

Harry nods in understanding, smiling easily, looking as though he’s about to speak, before Louis interrupts. “And ya know,” he begins, smiling mischievously. “He didn’t fail to mention how much fun his bus ride was and how much he enjoyed speaking with you.”

Harry blushed and ducked his head, chucking to himself before looking back up at Louis and responding, “Did he? We had a great time on yesterday’s bus rides. He’s a really sweet kid.”

And well, fuck if Louis’ heart doesn’t melt a little bit.

//

These encounters continue well into October, the days grow colder and Louis and Harry’s daily meetings continue with flushed cheeks and quick, shy smiles. It slowly gets easier for Louis to drop Olli off for school every day, and it gets easier to uphold quick witted conversations with Harry for a few minutes every morning before Harry climbs in his school bus and drives away and Louis goes home to work, green eyes fluttering on the back of his eyelids every time he blinks.

Then fall break comes for Olli and Louis finds himself yearning for Harry’s sugar sweet smile and general aura of kindness and easiness. But alas the week stretches on, Louis spending as much time with Olli as he can before its time for him to return to school once again, which accounts for Thursdsy afternoon finding him at the local park with Olli, teaching him to use the monkey bars.

Olli is about halfway through his second attempt at making it across without Louis’ help, when somebody taps on Louis’ shoulder. Louis turns around and almost, almost, lets out a surprised gasp to discover that it’s Harry.

“Hi,” Harry greets, endearing, lopsided grin painting his features yet again. “Sorry if this is weird, but I saw you two over here and wanted to say hello.” He blushes and smiles bashfully, and Louis may be in too deep.

At this point, Olli has taken notice of Harry’s presence, and calls out, “Hi Harry!” baring his toothless smile as he dangles off the monkey bars.

Harry lights up and excitedly begins a conversation about monkey bars and how cool it is that Olli is finally learning out to conquer them.

Louis wants to kick himself because of how endeared he is by this boy.

Louis spends the better part of ten minutes watching Harry and Olli converse, taking note of Harry’s remarkable and unique ability to keep up with Olli- who always seems to be going a mile per minute- without missing a beat.

Then suddenly Olli is dropping off the monkey bars and sprinting across the park, hugging a little girl and excitedly talking to her. Louis watches as he and the little girl run to the sand box and immediately begin to construct what they probably hope will be a grandiose sand castle.

Louis chuckles fondly and turns his attention back to Harry. “Must be a friend from school.”

“Yeah,” Harry nods, “I drive her on my bus. She and Olli sit next to each other everyday. I think her name is Annie.”

Louis smiles at his son and his friend again before asking, “So what’s it like driving the bus? I remember how much of a pest I was on the bus as a kid, must be hell to drive it.”

Harry immediately shakes his head in rebuttal. “No, no, no, I love the kids. They brighten my day. I really like kids and working with them is really cool. There are some troublesome ones but they’re still really fun.”

Louis is about to combust. A beautiful guy who loves kids and more importantly seems to really like his son, Louis briefly thinks it might be love.

But what he does surprises the both of them, as he blurts out, “Do you want to go to dinner with me maybe?”

Harry’s eyes widen in shock and Louis panics. He’s about to start apologizing and taking it all back when Harry says, “I would like that a lot.”

Louis sighs in relief, smiling with flushed cheeks.

“How about tomorrow night?” Harry asks, beating Louis to the chase, “I understand if it’s too short notice for you and you can’t find a babysitter for Olli or if-”

“Harry,” Louis interrupts. “Tomorrow night is perfect.”

Harry smiles again, dimples popping out. “Awesome, meet me at the bus stop at 7. I already know where we should go.”

With that he walks away, doing a little happy dance and hoping Louis doesn’t see.

(He does).

//

Louis is freaking out. He dropped Olli off at Zayn and Liam’s at four, he was finished getting ready by five, and now he’s resorted to trying to neutralize his buttering nerves through the magic of obsessive cleaning. He’s truly never seen his house so clean.

But now, the flat is spotless and he’s still got twenty-seven minutes until he has to be until he has to be at the bus station, and he doesn’t know what to do with himself. He doesn’t understand why he’s so nervous, he had never been this nervous for a date. Granted, he has only had two dates in the six years since Olli was born, one of which was a friend of a friend of Liam, who ended up being a complete asshole, and the other was a short and sweet prelude to great sex with a guy who didn’t stay to see morning.

But still, the fact stands he had never been this nervous for a date.

So he busies himself by pouring wine and watching some Gossip Girl and when it’s 6:50, he leaves his house and makes his way to the bus stop. His palms begin sweating as he spots Harry, pacing nervously by the bench.

“Hi,” Louis says shyly once Harry is in earshot.

Harry startles but then immediately relaxes as Louis approaches. “Hey there,” Harry says, dorky and endearing smile shining as bright as ever under the light of the street lamp. “Ready to go?” He asks, holding out his hand for Louis to take.

Louis nods and silently takes Harry’s hand, trying to hide his blush. They walk hand in hand, making quiet small talk for a while, until they reach the restaurant, a quaint little hole in the wall café with beautiful fairy lights hanging across the ceiling, dressing the room in stars.

They get seated at a little table in the corner, tucked away and so so close to each other, wrapped up in the electricity running through the air around them. They order their food and drink wine and talk about how they were when they were young, Louis telling story after story of his mischievous antics. They speak of the present and they hope for the future and after they pay the check, Harry walks Louis home.

“The restaurant was gorgeous, Harry. Thank you for bringing me there,” Louis says, sighing romantically and wistfully.

“I found it once while I was having a bad day and just had to get out. I come here quite a lot now,” Harry recalls fondly.

Louis nods solemnly and they walk in silence for a few moments before Louis speaks up again, “So why did you decide to drive a school bus?”

Harry chuckles and says, “Well, I’m going through the process of getting my Bachelor of Education right now in London, but I’ve always lived in the suburbs of London so I just got an apartment there and commute to school instead of moving, but anyway I was looking for a job and I found an opening for bus driver, so I got the proper permits and everything and I’ve been bus driving for a few years now.”

Louis visibly lights up, “You’re gonna be a teacher? That’s so fucking cool.”

“Really?” Harry asks excitedly. “Most people think it’s really dumb, especially since I only want to teach kindergarten.”

“No no I seriously think that’s such a cool thing. I always wanted to be a teacher growing up.”

“Why didn’t you?” Harry asks before slapping a hand over his mouth, realizing that he probably already knew the answer to that, and it was probably a bit too personal for the first date. “I’m sorry I didn’t mean to pry you don’t have to-”

“It’s fine,” Louis says, smiling easily. “I was dead set on becoming a teacher but when I was eighteen, about a month before I graduated high school, my girlfriend at the time told me that she was pregnant. She took a very long time, until after graduation to decide what she wanted to do with the baby. She decided that she wanted to put it up for adoption, and I agreed with her, so life went on, the pregnancy went on, and then one day, a few months before the baby was born, I realized that I couldn’t possibly let her give this baby up. So I told her that if she didn’t want to care for the baby that was fine, but I did, I wanted more than anything to care for this little baby I created, I knew I wouldn’t be able to give them up. So we went to court and worked it out so that when the baby was born I would have full custody of it, but if she ever wanted to be part of its life, it would be flexible. So I continued to go with her to the appointments and this and that and when Olli was born we just parted ways, except I had this baby now and there was just no way I could go to Uni with a newborn. So I got a certificate online and I work at the front desk of a pediatricians office and Olli goes to school and we’re both very happy.”

Louis looks up to gauge Harry’s reaction, only to be met with his warm eyes, shining with not pity, but empathy and compassion, something Louis’ not used to when telling the story of how he got Olli (although there haven’t been that many times).

“Wow,” Harry says. “That’s really incredible. You were so young but you were still so brave and that’s so great. You’re such a great father, you know? Olli tells Annie all the time how much he loves you. You must be doing something right.”

Louis’ eyes shine. “Does he really?”

“All the time,” Harry nods honestly.

By now they’ve reached Louis porch, stopping in front of the door, but Louis isn’t ready for this night to end so he asks, “Would you like to come inside for a drink?”

Harry smiles and bites his lip. “I think I would.”

//

It's nearing midnight and Harry and Louis are giggling on the couch, their feet wrapped up in one another's. Together they drained a bottle of Louis' favorite wine and the movie they put in earlier is now nothing but a memory as the television has been turned off and they fit so easily into each other like pieces of a constellation. That's when Louis looks at Harry, really looks at him, sees his hair falling into his eyes and his red, red lips stretch over his teeth as he laughs, his eyes wrenched tight in laughter. He's so beautiful, Louis wants to kiss him. So that's what he does. Because he's twenty-five and he's got a fair amount of wine in his system and Harry is beautiful so he leans in, hooks to fingers under Harry's chin, whispers, "I'm going to kiss you now," and When Harry nods breathlessly, he brings their lips together. It's soft, it's lovely, its everything Louis imagined and hoped it would be, and at the same time it's not enough, so Louis takes the matter into his own hands, moving his lips against Harry's creating heavy rhythm between the two of them, slipping his tongue into Harry's mouth and moving in time with him. 

Louis' hands find Harry's hair and Harry's hands find his bum squeezing lightly. He smiles as Louis gasps against his mouth, before delving back into this kiss, igniting a fire between them, with no plans to distinguish it. Louis moves his lips to Harry's jaw, kissing, biting sucking down his neck and collarbones, until he reaches the neckline of his flowy button-up shirt, when he reaches up and begins unbutton it, kissing down his chest as he goes. Just before he goes to unbutton Harry's jeans, he looks up at him, asking if what they're doing is okay with him. Harry nods quickly and desperately asks Louis to do _something, anything._

So Louis makes quick work of taking off Harry's jeans, before he's kissing and mouthing at the bulge in Harry's tight boxers, and before either one of them can process it, Louis is pulling Harry's boxers down, just enough, and grabbing the base of his dick and kitten licking at the head. He glances up at Harry and sees the way his forehead scrunches up and his eyes close and his mouth parts, letting out the smallest whimper. So he continues suckling the head, teasing Harry until he lets out a faint whine of, "Louis," and Louis needs no further incentive.

Louis wastes no time in sucking Harry down, bobbing his head, swrling his tongue around the head, completely consumed with making   
Harry feel good. It's when Louis takes him all the way down, letting his cock hit the back of his throat, that Harry whines, "Louis, I'm not gonna last, _please_." So Louis pulls off, just mouthing at Harry's balls until he whimpers and Louis leans back up to kiss his lips again, quick and dirty. 

"My room?" Louis asks, not wanting this to continue any longer on the _couch_ for Christ's sake.

Harry's quick to nod and Louis is quick to take his hand and guide him down the hall to his room, opening his door and leading him to the bed. 

Louis pushes him back and he falls softly on the bed. Louis then turns to the bed-side table grabbing lube and a condom before settling back on the bed in the space between Harry's spread legs. "Please give me your fingers, Louis, I need you," Harry keens, eyes desperate and mouth parted. 

Louis pulls Harry's boxers off completely, then, spreading the cold lube over his fingers before lowering them to Harry's hole, circling it with his middle finger before pushing in. Harry gasps, hips slightly bucking off the bed, hands loosely gripping the sheets in anticipation. Louis shallowly works his finger inside Harry, allowing him to get use to the feel if his fingers inside of him, before adding another, scissoring them and stretching Harry's hole, watching as he lets out these lovely little noises, subconsciously thrusting his hips down to meet the movement of Louis' fingers. It's after Louis has added the third finger, that he finds Harry's prostate. He can tell the exact moment he hits it as Harry's back arches and he throws his head back, hands gripping the sheets as he chants, "Again please, oh, please fuck me Louis I need you _please_."

So Louis withdraws his fingers, reveling in the whimper Harry lets out at losing the fullness of three fingers inside of him. He stands off the bed and finally undresses himself, cock feeling relieved from the tight confines of his jeans at last, and rolls a condom down onto himself and slicks himself up with lube, leaning down to kiss Harry one last time, a chaste sweet kiss, before entering his tight heat, seeing stars at out good Harry feels wrapped around him. He gives Harry a few minutes to adjust, only slowly and shallowly rocking his hips, until Harry says, "Move Louis, please, you can move."

So Louis pulls out almost all the way, before pushing back in hard and deep, pushing Harry's legs up to his chest and holding them by the backs of his thighs, pushing his hips into him. He loses himself in the way they move together. Harry's whimpering and moaning Louis' name, long strings of _fuck fuck fuck fuck_ as he gripped the sheets between his fingers for dear life.

"Louis I'm so close, I'm gonna come Louis, _fuck_ ," Harry cries. 

"Me too, baby," Louis encourages, "Come for me, love. I wanna see you come for me."

It seemed to be the encouragement they both needed as Harry's back arches, red bitten lips letting out curses as he comes over his and Louis' chests, and Louis just can't handle the sight as he comes in the condom, riding out his orgasm inside of Harry.

They both stay like that for a minute, catching their breath, taking each other in, before they both start giggling, and nobody said anything funny but they're both so fucking _happy_ that it's all they can do until Louis pulls out, pressing a chaste kiss to Harry's lips before grabbing a tissue to clean their chests, then exposing of the tissue and the condom. 

Louis comes over then and tucks Harry in, getting under the sheets with him and wrapping around him like the big spoon, whispering, "Promise you'll be here in the morning?"

Harry nods, eyes drooping but smile never fading. "Promise."

And if the very next Monday they kiss at the bus stop and break into giggles at Olli's loud and obnoxious, "Gross dad!" from inside he bus, and if Harry proposes at that bus stop five years later, and if after the wedding they drive away in a big yellow school bus with "Just Married!" painted on the back, and if Louis goes to school to get his Bachelor of education and Harry is there to kiss him on graduation day, and if they really do live happily ever after, that's just fine with them.

**Author's Note:**

> EEEEEEEE SORRY THE END IS SO FLUFFY


End file.
